Jealousy
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Shinkenger. Takeru had never gone in Ryuunosuke's room and he didn't plan to ever again. But when a girl from the Blue Ranger's past returns, Takeru feels something he hasn't before. SLASH! Read and review, pwease?


Takeru had never been in Ryuunosuke's room - he had never needed a reason to be - and he didn't intend to make a habit out of it. Even if Ryuunosuke was making a habit of stumbling into his. With himself attached to him by the lips, he might add. Shudders crawled up his spine as he thought about the way Ryuunosuke would pull his shirt off as he did the same with the blue vessel's. But not the pants; never the pants. He had some dignity in him.

Yet still, today had shown something to him. He didn't know when the flightless and seemingly meaningless hungry kisses and intense touches turned into something deeper and...meaning_ful_. But that girl who had appeared, in her brown v-neck and too-skirt, had stirred something in him he couldn't name. When she had touched his arms, face, hugged him, kissed his cheek in a way only female friends could get away with, he knew what that _something_ had been. Dare he even say it - _think it­ - _he was jealous. Jealous somebody else was this important to his Ryuunosuke. Whenever Ryuunosuke may actually be _his, _in Takeru's world, in Ryuunosuke's world, and in the real world.

He wanted to know who she was. Where did she come from? How did Ryuunosuke know her? What did she _mean_ to Ryuunosuke. And he was here because of it.

He strolled in simply, no expression on his face. The first thing to catch his eyes was the solely black thing in the room - a desk.

Apparently, Ryuunosuke's eyesight wasn't as great as he let on, if he bragged about it. A pair of glasses sat on their frames, forgotten and teetering on the edge of the wood. Takeru took them, placing them more towards the center as he continued his silent observation of the Shinkenger's room.

On the nearly empty desk also was a large assortment of rubber bands. Probably half of them where snapped. And almost 2/3 of them had some sort of a red tinge. _Ryuunosuke must be a pack-rat_. Takeru thought and gave the rubber bands not another thought.

Also upon the desk where an outspread of photo's. One on top stood out the most. The girl.

Gingerly, Takeru took it in his hands. The female and Ryuunosuke were in a resturant-upscale at that-their foreheads touching as they posed. Ryuunosuke wore a smile and probably the plainest thing Takeru had ever seen him in - a white tank. The other girl had a bright smile that bared her teeth, a V-sign poking herself in the cheek beside it. The flutter of a collar made Takeru assume she wore a white button-up. The dark auburn curls he saw her in not two hours ago were then a light blond-brown ponytail. He didn't want to admit it, but she was beautiful. That strange feeling welled up in him once more; jealousy.

"Tono?"

Takeru turned as warmth over-rushed his cheeks. Ryuunosuke stood at the entrance, wide-eyed and confused. Takeru was caught red-handed.

"Who is she?" Takeru, having nothing else to say, pushed forward the picture.

Ryuunosuke noticed it then smiled. "My girlfriend."

"Eh?"

Ryuunosuke laughed, finally entering and standing beside his Lord. "Well, not exactly. We grew up together and she's, well, very...nice, I guess." Ryuunosuke took the picture in his own hands and Takeru let him, watching the boy with listening eyes. "But the paths we chose, well, don't really allow that."

"What do you mean? I mean, a samurai, yes. But isn't she just some girl?"

Ryuunosuke looked up at Takeru with wide eyes. "You're joking right?" Takeru showed no change of expression. "This is Yui Okada. From Biyuuden." Still no reaction from Takeru. "How much were you sheltered?" Takeru didn't say anything, just blinked. Ryuunosuke sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "She's a singer from the Hello Project agency and she can't date. But her band disbanded last June and she's been at my family's shrine ever since."

"I thought your family members were actors." Takeru muttered, his attention still focused on Ryuunosuke.

"We are, but we live in a shrine." Ryuunosuke smiled and Takeru suppresed a roll of the eyes and a groan. "It's how we met."

"I see." Takeru let his eyes wander to the ground. Ryuunosuke noticed and a smile slowly burst out. "AH! I get it now!"

Takeru gave a raised eyebrow as Ryuunosuke continued. "You're jealous!"

Takeru gave surprise, then a glare at Ryuunosuke and turned his back. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ryuunosuke laughed, slowly pacing. "Then why are you in _my_ room, looking at _my_ stuff, and asking about _my_ past." Takeru gave no answer, so Ryuunosuke pushed forward. "Especially after a _girl_ pops back into my life."

"Alright!" Takeru snapped, looking over his shoulder. Ryuunosuke smiled and obeyed. "Okay, fine. I'm...jealous." The last word was muttered under his breath, but the water samurai heard it just fine.

"HA!" Ryuunosuke posed with an accusing finger, then froze. "Wait, why are you jealous?"

Takeru sighed and turned. "I don't know. I guess...seeing somebody who made you that happy...I don't know." Takeru kicked out his legs, falling to the floor into a perfect lotus position. Ryuunosuke scoffed and sat beside him, his long legs stretched. "I don't know...I don't know."

Ryuunosuke, still smiling, slowly took Takeru's face in his hand and his lips in his own. Takeru wasted no time in responding and whatever bent-up half-assed explanation he had flew out the window. Slowly, Takeru's lips moved down Ryuunosuke's neck, elicting a moan from the samurai's lips.

"Tono..."

* * *

1) Did anybody get the 'tinge' red thing? Probably not, but I just thought I might add that in there

2) This was inspired by this: .

3) Sorry to do this, but I needed my Ryuunosuke/Takeru. Nobody else has done it. :(

Reviews anybody?


End file.
